


She is Any One

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Braavos, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female-Centric, Femslash, Forced Prostitution, Homesickness, House Greyjoy, House Stark, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Misogyny, Older Arya, POV Female Character, Past Sexual Abuse, Period-Typical Underage, Prostitution, Rescue, Returning Home, Royalty, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sex Work, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone. She would go with anyone who would help her now.</p><p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#61): Arya/Asha: Any</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Any One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



Anyone. She would go with anyone who would help her now, anyone that would take her home to Westeros. Anyone who'd let her dip her feet into a cold river rather than one hot from the harsh Braavosi sun, who would not hate her for what she'd done, whether they knew who she'd once been or not, whose hands on her would be soft. 

But the traders alerted everyone that she was a rotten bitch, not wanting anyone to return to them with a complaint. That she snarled and barked and fought back when her supposed owners tried to enter her. A maiden at two-and-twenty, who was skinny enough that it was unattractive. They couldn't get anyone to take her anymore, not even for a night, and she was left to pinch bread for the children from unsuspecting clientele, and wait. She didn't even know what she was waiting for anymore. Freedom? Love? Charity?

A miracle?

Apparently so.

A commanding woman has entered the building, and all are aware of her presence. 

"I don't want a bruise on her," is the first thing she says that Cat can hear, and it's not a minute later that she's being dragged to one of the Evaluation Chambers and tossed upon the bed. 

The woman leans her axe against the wall when she enters, and Cat steels herself.

"You are very far from home, Lady Stark, don't you think?"

Her kiss is rough, but her hands are soft, and she takes Arya _home._


End file.
